


Ask the Angels

by shir_hashirim



Series: Among the Lilies [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Boat Sex, Bottom Jensen, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Older Jared, Religion, Rimming, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir_hashirim/pseuds/shir_hashirim
Summary: The summer he turns fourteen, Jensen gets sent to stay at his grandma's house.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Among the Lilies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843864
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Ask the Angels

The summer he turns fourteen, Jensen gets sent to stay at his grandma’s house. The Minnesota sun is different from the dry Texas heat he’s used to. The air is humid and stifling, leaves Jensen’s quick-tanning skin sticky with sweat.

There’s not much to do in town, a suburban community of mostly retirement homes with the occasional old worn-down cabin that’s somehow managed to survive demolition.

Grandma doesn’t own a tv, and her old Magnavox record player hasn’t worked in years. She doesn’t do much besides sit at the lounge chair near the big window overlooking the lake, thinking about her dead husband, reading from her King James, and crocheting pot holders. The only times she leaves the house is on Sundays to go to church and to stop at the grocery store.

She makes Jensen uneasy, the way she hobbles around on the creaky wood floor, always wringing her hands, looking at Jensen with disapproval. Her presence fills the house with an uncomfortable gloom, causing Jensen to retreat outdoors as soon as he can each morning, not coming back in until dinnertime.

He’s more than comfortable with being alone, It’s not much different from when he’s back at home. Jensen spends his days exploring around the lake, finding frogs and lizards while going on walks around the neighborhood. He likes wading in the shallow part of the lake, patiently trying to catch fish with the water up past his knees, his toes digging into the sand and seaweed beneath him.

There’s an old shed to the side of the house, and Jensen finally finds the keys for it when he’s in the basement one day tying a new hook to his fishing line. When he opens it up, the shed is full of wood and miscellaneous tools. It’s got rusted buckets full of nails, old tires, and creepy water-damaged pictures on the wall. It’s hot as hell and smells strangely sweet inside, but Jensen still spends the better part of an afternoon rummaging through its contents.

By far the best discovery he makes is a small blue plastic kayak and some oars that were leaning against the back wall, and he’s pleasantly surprised to find them still in almost-new condition.

After that, Jensen goes kayaking every day. It’s the best way to handle the heat, and it’s more fun than anything else there is to do in this town. He doesn’t have a lifejacket, but he figures it’s fine. He’d probably be able to just grab onto the boat if he fell out. Or maybe he’d sink and get eaten by a lake monster. Jensen doesn’t suppose that would be so bad either.

No matter what time of day he goes out, there’s usually other boats out there with him. Party boats with teenagers in their bathing suits lounging in the sun, fishermen, sailboats, kids racing each other.

It’s mid-June when a huge thunderstorm hits. Jensen goes outside anyways, just to let himself get soaked by the rain, to feel the wind beating against him, his clothes growing heavy under the weight of the water. He looks out at the lake, a dark, churning mess, and he reluctantly decides that he probably shouldn’t go in there until it calms down.

That day he’s stuck inside is miserable. His grandma makes him sit and read the bible with her, and it’s not even one of the fun parts like the book of Revelation. They pray before dinner and have some kind of disgusting casserole. 

Jensen lies awake at night, listening to the rain until it finally dissipates in the early morning, just as the sun is starting to come up. He slinks out of the house quietly and grabs his kayak, dragging it along the ground until he reaches the mouth of the lake.

He loves being back on the water, and there’s nobody else out here but him for once. He paddles around for a little while, making it past the peninsula that divides the smaller section of the lake from the larger main part of it. 

In the distance, he sees a single white speedboat in the water, drifting along slowly. Jensen doesn’t feel annoyed by the company, he just feels pleased that there’s someone else out there who also couldn’t resist going out on the water as soon as the storm was over.

Jensen rests the paddle across his lap and leans back, looking up at the sky, letting his kayak float along in the still water. After a few minutes he hears a sound to his left. He sits up and watches the speedboat drive up past him. Jensen looks at the white froth trailing after the boat, and paddles to situate himself right where the waves are coming in.

The boat must have seen him, because it circles back around to make more waves for him, and Jensen has fun directing his kayak in their path. He feels a little like he’s in the ocean, with the waves pleasantly rocking him back and forth.

Eventually, the boat gets close to him and comes to a stop, and Jensen gets a look at the person driving it. A handsome looking older man with long hair who smiles at him kindly.

“Hey there, wanna come on my boat?” he asks, still smiling at Jensen. He looks the boy up and down and it makes a shiver run down his spine.

“I’d love to, thanks mister,” Jensen replies, controlling his voice in an attempt to not sound too eager or immature. “What should I do with my kayak, though?”

“Not a problem, let me take care of that for you,” the man says. He stoops down to grab the cord at the front of the kayak and ties it to the side rail of his boat, while Jensen climbs up over the side ungracefully.

“My name’s Jensen, it’s nice to meet you. I really like your boat, mister,” Jensen says, looking around, impressed.

“Hello, Jensen, I’m Jared,” the man responds. “And thank you, I call it the Leviathan.”

“Like the monsters in the Bible, right?” Jensen says, pleased that he can actually understand the reference.

“The very same,” Jared says. “I don’t think of them as monsters, per say. They are holy creatures in their own way, people are only afraid of them because they are so powerful. But God created them, just as he created all things.”

“I don’t think being powerful makes something scary,” Jensen replies thoughtfully. “God is powerful, but I’m not scared of him.”

Jared looks at him closely. “Then you’re not like most people. It’s pretty common to fear God. To fear what he might do to us or how he will punish us for our transgressions.”

“I don’t know, I guess I just trust his decisions.” Jensen shuffles his feet on the deck of the boat. “Would you mind showing me around?”

“Certainly,” Jared says. He casually takes Jensen’s hand and leads him around the boat, pointing out different features as they walk.

They pass a cooler, which Jared stoops down in front of and pulls out a beer, cracking open the tab before offering it to Jensen. 

Jensen’s never had beer before, the only alcohol he’s ever had is the communion wine at church. 

Jensen accepts it with a thank you, wanting to be polite and wanting to seem mature in front of Jared. Jared casually gets out another beer for himself, before slipping his hand back into Jensen’s to continue him on the tour. 

The hand-holding is nice, Jensen doesn’t feel like he’s being babied or anything. He can’t even remember the last time someone even held his hand, or if anyone ever has. 

They make conversation with each other, and Jensen finds himself preening under the attention. The way that Jared takes him seriously, talks to him like he’s an adult. He ends up spilling out things he’s never told anyone. He tells Jared about ending up here with his grandma for the summer, how lonely he feels with his parents always busy and off on work trips. How he’s never really had any close friends before, never had someone be interested in him either.

“Have you ever been kissed before, Jensen?” Jared asks him. He doesn’t sound judgemental, just curious.

The one beer isn’t enough to really get Jensen drunk, but he’s not used to alcohol, and he hasn’t eaten anything since dinner the night before. He feels a pleasant buzz, feels strangely comfortable about being here. Like Jared isn’t a stranger at all, but rather a close friend. Like he can talk to him about anything.

“No I… I haven’t. I’ve thought about it. And other stuff, too. But my grandma told me it’s wrong to think about those things. That I should focus on honoring God and to wait until marriage before I do anything else.”

“I’m sure your grandma is a nice woman, but I have to respectfully disagree,” Jared says. “Being with someone else… I think that’s the way to be closest to God. To honor and love him the most, by cherishing the creatures that he made in his image.”

Jensen sets his partly-finished beer on a table, looks down at his feet, face hot. “I didn’t say I agreed with her, that’s just what she’s told me. And it’s not like anyone’s interested in being with me anyways.”

Jared takes his free hand and brings it up to rest on Jensen’s cheek, gently tilting his face up to look at him. He stares at him, eyes filled with something Jensen can’t quite decipher. “You are one of one of the most exquisite creatures I’ve ever seen. You look like an angel.”

“Do I?” Jensen asks, breathlessly. He swallows as Jared continues to look at him. He feels hot under his gaze, but feels no urge to pull away. His hand that’s still resting in Jared’s feels slick with sweat, but Jared just grips it tighter.

He sees it coming, but nothing can prepare him for how it feels when Jared brings their faces together and presses his mouth against his.

The kiss starts off slow, Jared clearly giving him time to get used to the feeling. Jared’s lips are surprisingly soft, his faint stubble scratching against Jensen’s own smooth jaw.

Jared lets go of his hand and brings it up to Jensen’s other cheek, securely cupping his face in his hands. Jensen can feel a wet tongue pressing up against the seam of his lips, making him gasp and giving Jared a chance to slip it inside his mouth.

The kiss feels good, better than anything Jensen could have imagined. Jared presses his body up to his and Jensen tries to move closer in response. Enjoys the warm, soothing feeling of skin against skin. Jared’s so much taller than him, and eventually he moves to sit down, situating Jensen on his lap so he doesn’t have to bend over him anymore.

Jensen sits with both legs to the side, and he twists his body to keep kissing Jared, until Jared carefully rests a hand on his thigh and repositions him. He lifts up one of Jensen’s legs and swings it over to the other side, making it so that Jensen is straddling him. Jared cups his ass and pulls him closer, and Jensen just throws his arms around his neck in response, continuing their kiss with all the enthusiasm he can muster.

Jared runs a hand through his hair, and Jensen lets out a sigh of pleasure, leaning into the touch. Jensen pulls away from the kiss for a minute to catch his breath.

“Feels so good,” he whines, chest heaving.

“I can make you feel even better, if you want,” Jared murmurs as he trails kisses along the side of Jensen’s neck.

Jensen hums in agreement. He’s about to respond further when Jared sucks at a spot just below his ear, causing him to moan helplessly.

“Can I put it in you?” Jared asks, reaching a hand down to rub at his own cock where it’s bulging his jeans.

“Yeah. Yes. Anything you want,” Jensen gasps needily. He doesn’t fully understand what Jared is asking, but he doesn’t care, his whole body thrumming with pleasure. He loves the attention, the way Jared’s hands and mouth feel as they roam over his bare skin. 

Jared makes a move to stand up, causing Jensen to slide off of his lap. Before he can protest at the loss of contact, Jared gently pushes him down on the cushioned bench in the middle of the boat. Jensen watches, mesmerized, as Jared unbuttons his blue jeans, reaching inside his waistband to pull out his long, thick cock.

Jensen’s never seen one other than his own, and it’s bigger than he was expecting. Jared doesn’t get undressed any further, just lets his cock hang out while he gets onto the bench, situating himself over Jensen. 

Jared helps him take off his clothes, first lifting his shirt over his head, then deftly sliding off his swim trunks. Jensen feels exposed, being naked out on the open water like this, but he can’t bring himself to feel self conscious because of the way Jared is looking at him. Like he’s a starving man about to dig into an extravagant meal.

“Will you put these in your mouth for me, baby?” Jared asks him sweetly, placing two of his fingers against Jensen’s lips. Jensen just opens his mouth in response, taking them in and swirling them around his tongue, sucking on them like they’re sweet pieces of candy.

Jared pulls his fingers out, a shiny strand of spit still connecting them to Jensen’s mouth before Jared slides the fingers down, spreading Jensen’s thighs apart so he can situate himself in between them.

He takes the spit-wet fingers and rubs them against Jensen’s entrance, causing him to gasp quietly. Jared runs his other hand up and down Jensen’s inner thigh soothingly, circling his fingers around his hole before slowly pressing one of them inside. Jensen’s breath hitches, the sensation feeling like nothing else he’s experienced before.

“That’s it, you’re doing so good for me. My little angel,” Jared soothes, continuing to stroke at his insides with his finger. “It’s tight in here, gonna need some more loosening up before I can be all the way inside you.”

He puts another finger inside, and Jensen cries out, unable to stop himself. It feels like too much already, he doesn’t know how he’s ever going to take more than this.

“I got you, don’t worry. I’ll make sure this won’t hurt too much,” Jared says, anticipating his discomfort. He brings his head down, his face right next to Jensen’s cock. It’s all Jensen can do to spread his legs wider, to let Jared get as much access as possible.

Jared dips down further and licks at Jensen’s exposed hole, right alongside where his fingers are still gently moving. Jensen whines, shuts his eyes in embarrassment. He can’t believe that this is happening to him, but it feels so good, he thinks he might die if Jared stopped right now.

His tongue presses past his hole’s entrance, slicking up Jensen’s insides and stretching him further. Jared moves his fingers faster, hitting against something that makes Jensen cry out, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. Jared sits back up to look at him, uses his free hand to gently stroke Jensen’s small cock as it swells and leaks from the tip.

“I’m gonna put it in you now, okay?” Jared says, voice even. “It might hurt a little bit at first, but I promise you I’m gonna take care of you. You’re making me so happy.”

Jensen wants that more than anything, to make Jared happy. He wonders if he will be able to see Jared again after this. Maybe, if he’s really good.

“Yes, please. Want you to have me,” Jensen pants. He feels like a mess, sprawled out like this, his cheeks stained with tears. His skin is dripping with sweat from exertion, and from the sun that’s crawling up higher into the sky, seeping in through the boat’s overhead canopy.

Jared spits into his own hand, rubbing it on his cock before lining it up with Jensen’s body. He slowly pushes inside, and Jensen has to keep himself from struggling. He grounds himself by grabbing onto the fabric of Jared’s shirt, gripping it tightly as his cock continues to slide in.

Once Jared makes it in all the way he pauses, leaning heavily against Jensen, eyes dark as he looks down at him. It hurts, but Jensen tries to stop his body from tensing so much, tries to relax around the massive cock inside of him. Jared leans down and runs his tongue across Jensen’s bare chest, licking at his nipples.

Jensen’s not upset, but he feels so overwhelmed with sensation that tears continue to roll down his cheeks, and much to his embarrassment, his nose starts to run as well. He tries to wipe it away, but Jared just moves his hands aside, kisses him even though there’s snot dripping past his lips. He doesn’t seem to care that Jensen’s a mess, just keeps kissing him. 

Jensen feels like he’s being worshipped, almost like he really is an angel.

Jared starts carefully rocking his hips, causing his cock to slide in and out of Jensen’s body. Jensen’s had some time to get used to the fullness now, decides that he likes it, being so close with him. Jared lets out a groan, and Jensen feels pleased that he’s the one who caused it, that Jared feels good because of him.

“You can go faster, if you want,” Jensen says shyly, his voice faint and breathy.

“You’re perfect,” Jared responds, looking at Jensen with awe. “God must have sent you to me from heaven.”

He speeds up his movements, and Jensen feels the pleasure building in his gut as Jared rams into him over and over again. He’s incoherent, unable to do anything but let out gasps while his body is being used. 

“So good, baby. Feels so good to be inside you. You’re taking my cock like you were born for it,” Jared says. His praise feels almost as good as being fucked.

Jensen feels like he’s going to burst, feels overtaken by a surge of pleasure. He comes all over his stomach, his body shaking through his orgasm. Jared speeds up, fucking him faster, never taking his eyes off of him.

Jared’s breath hitches as he speaks. “My sweet baby boy, you look so gorgeous like this. I’m gonna come soon.”

Jensen gasps, feeling overstimulated with Jared’s cock still working inside of him.

“Can- can I see it?” he asks. He wants to watch for himself, see Jared come because of him. “You can finish on me, if you want.”

“How could I possibly say no to that?” Jared responds, affectionately. He thrusts into Jensen a few more times before withdrawing. He fists his cock furiously, and Jensen can hear the wet sounds it makes as his hand works at it.

Jared moves up closer to him, and Jensen watches, mesmerized. Jared lets out a groan, and his cock twitches before pulsing out, coating Jensen’s face and neck with his come. Jensen doesn’t even close his eyes, not wanting to miss anything. After Jared’s done, Jensen takes his fingers and wipes some of the come off, looking at it curiously before poking his tongue out to taste it.

It’s not bad, just a little salty. And knowing it came from Jared made it taste even better. Jensen closes his lips around his fingers, sucking the rest of the come off of them.

Jared leans in to kiss him again, and Jensen responds eagerly. He feels sore and exhausted, but happy. Happier than he’s been in a long time.

“Did I do a good job?” Jensen asks once they break away again. He knows he’s probably fishing for compliments, but he just has to know. If it was as good for Jared as it was from him.

“Of course, you did wonderfully. I’m so proud of you,” Jared says, stroking Jensen’s thin, bony shoulder. He gets up, getting a small towel and bringing it over to gently wipe Jensen clean. “I couldn’t have asked for anything better.”

Jensen puts his clothes back on, playing nervously with the bottom hem of his shirt. “You know, I’m going to be here for the rest of the summer. My grandma’s house is just on the other side of the lake. Do you think we could see each other again?”

Jared finishes buttoning up his own jeans, looking back at Jensen with a smile.

“I’d like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fic probably isn't for everyone, but thanks so much for reading!! I have an idea for a part 2 which I am thinking about writing sometime in the future.
> 
> Title is from a Patti Smith song with the same name, but the draft version of this fic is affectionately titled "fuckme boat"


End file.
